


Little to the Imagination

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Liolan (mentioned), M/M, Smut, Wrestling, wrestling singlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Theo shows off the wrestling singlet he got for practice. Scott loves the image, and cant help but admire what little is left to the imagination.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Little to the Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Was spiralling with some friends about how kinky Scott and Theo were...got a little too invested in the Wrestling singlet kink. So here it is.

“So...what do you think?”

Theo walked out of the bathroom, arms at his side as Scott sat on the bed, reading a book. He looked up at his boyfriend, a smile on his face, before going rigid. He set the book down, giving Theo his full attention.

“Damn” Scott breathed, looking Theo up and down. He idly licked his lips , unaware of the motion.

“It...it looks bad, doesnt it?” Theo asked, smoothing out a crinkle in the uniform. “I knew i shouldnt have signed up.”

“Theo” Scott breathed out, crawling across the bed in Theo’s direction. “You look wonderful in it.”

“You sure?” Theo asked, locking eyes with Scott.

Scott bit his lip, eyes wide as he nodded. He let his eyes graze up and down his boyfriends body, his tongue darting out and wetting suddenly dry lips.

“Damn...can i touch?” Scott asked, a hand reaching out, but stopping a hands breadth before Theo’s body.

Theo nodded enthusiastically, more then willing to let Scott have a touch. The alpha reached out, his touch delicate against the smooth, burgundy nylon. He ran his fingers slowly up Theo’s sides, the chimera shifting slightly, the touch ticklish against the sensitive skin of his sides. Scott looked up, staring into Theo’s eyes. The chimera had a smile on his face as Scott spoke.

“God, you’re beautiful” Scott said softly, pressing his mouth to Theo’s stomach. He mouthed at the firm, muscled stomach through the nylon, pressing soft kisses along Theo’s torso as he went. “You are so, so beautiful. And hot. You look fucking sinful in this, babe.”

Theo flushed in excitement, loving the way Scott praised him, how Scott touched him. As Scott continued to run his hands up and down Theo’s torso, his thoughts wandered as Scott’s touch got rougher and rougher.

He’d been getting restless. After months living with Liam and dating Scott, he’d felt like nothing was changing. Like everything was blurring together, and he felt like he was going to scream. And then he’d over reacted one pack meeting, almost getting in a fight with Malia, that made it obvious he needed a way to vent his frustrations.

It was Liam who’d suggested a sport. Liam, the little hot head that he was, who’d suggested some physical activity to take the edge off of his frustrations, to keep him distracted from any problems. Theo had almost ignored him, almost walked away when sign up’s for school sports had come around. Nothing in particular had grabbed his attention, nothing had stood out amongst the rest. He knew he didn't want to play Lacrosse. That was Scott’s thing, and aside from getting to watch his boyfriend play, that was as far as his own interest in the sport went.

Of all the pack members, it was surprisingly Stiles who’d suggested wrestling. Stiles who’d remembered how he, Scott and Theo had enjoyed play fighting as kids, how Theo had always been the winner. Scott seemed interested in the idea, and, despite his dislike of the human, Theo had to admit the idea had merit. And so he’d signed up for the wrestling team the next day.

He would admit he was more then a little surprised he was handed a singlet that barely fit him and nothing else.

He’d tried it on once he’d gotten home that day, struggling to get into the almost too tight material. The way the material pressed against him, the way the cuffs of the legs pulled and stretched over his thighs...he would have been lying when he said he hadnt gotten a little hard at the way it pressed against his body.

The material had been rough, scratching at his exposed skin, but also comfortable in a way he hadnt expected it to be. He’d walked around the room wearing the singlet, seeing how it fit him, where it chafed and where it rode up. He had expected it to be a little uncomfortable, but the material was made to stretch across his body.

A chuckle brought him out of his reverie, and he looked down, watching as Scott rubbed his sides with calloused hands. His alpha’s hands came up, rubbing against his bare shoulders, before running down his arms, and latching onto his waist.

“Looks like someone is a little eager for attention” Scott breathed, a smirk dancing on his lips. He stretched his hand out, still gripping Theo’s waist, brushing his thumb against the hard, sensitive length that bulged through the nylon. “Did someone forget to wear their underwear?”

“Technically speaking, i should be wearing a thong, not boxers” Theo said, his voice hitching as Scott’s thumb grazed across the covered tip of his dick. “Damn, that feels good. Do that again.”

The thumb was removed, and Theo almost whined at the contact. “Uh, uh, uh. You don't give orders to me babe” Scott said softly, a growl to his voice. Theo looked down again, voice hitching as red eyes locked with his. “What do we say when we want something?”

“Can you please keep doing that?” Theo asked, a smirk tugging at his lips. “ _ Alpha _ .”

He knew that would tip Scott over the edge, and he wasn't surprised when Scott wrapped his arms around his thighs, and under his ass, before picking him up with ease. Scott happily mouthed at the clothed cock before him as Theo moaned, gripping Scott’s shoulders tightly to keep his balance.

Scott knelt slowly, still sucking at Theo’s cock as he set Theo down at the foot of the bed. Hands came up, grabbing at the straps over Theo’s shoulders, tugging them off and down his arms. Scott had to practically peel the singlet off of him, inch by inch revealing more and more toned flesh. Scott moved away from Theo’s cock, palming at it with one hand as he moved his head, biting and sucking his way up Theo’s torso, leaving a trail of bite marks and hickeys across the tanned skin. Theo shivered as each mark was made, suppressing his healing in the hopes that the marks would bruise and refuse to fade.

Scott’s tongue was suddenly on his left nipple, the rough surface of his tongue sending shots of pleasure through his chest, and straight to his cock. Theo moaned, mouth agape as his body was filled with pleasure. A hand reached up, flicking and playing with his other nipple as Scott teasingly bit down on the one in his mouth. Theo reached up, gripping Scott’s shoulders. The alpha didn't berate him as he pushed Scott’s head into his chest, both men groaning as they worked themselves into a frenzy.

When Scott pulled off finally, he dove up, claiming Theo’s open mouth with his own. Tongue and teeth clashed, each one vying for dominance. Scott claimed his victory as he reached up, gripping the sides of Theo’s head in his hands, shifting so he was straddling the chimera’s thighs. He deepened the kiss, giving Theo his all, and Theo kissed back with just as much intensity.

Love and lust warred in their eyes as they pulled back, Scott’s tongue darting out and licking his kiss swollen lips. Theo’s eyes followed that tongue, before he gasped out “I want you to fuck me.”

“Don't worry baby” Scott said, pressing another soft kiss to Theo’s lips, before leaning forward and nipping at the lobe of Theos ear. “I wanna fuck you too.”

Theo kissed the side of Scott’s head as the alpha pulled back, lust burning in his eyes. Theo smirked as Scott slid down Theo’s body, tweaking nipples and biting and nipping his way down to Theo’s cock. He palmed the sensitive head through the nylon, and Theo squirmed. A hand pressed against his chest as Scott pushed him back, and he fell back onto the bed as Scott pushed his legs up.

“What a tasty treat we have here” Scott said, licking his lips as he palmed at the material stretched tight across Theo’s ass. “Have you been working out, baby? Hmm?”

“Yeah, i have” Theo said, palming himself through the singlet. “You wouldnt believe what it was like today.”

“Oh, wouldnt i?” Scott asked, arching a brow. He slapped Theo on the ass lightly, and Theo jumped, not expecting it. “Why don't you tell me while i get ready?”

He motioned with a hand at the clothes he still wore, and Theo merely nodded.

“Well, i was at training today” Theo said, biting his lip in thought. Scott began to strip, slowly, making a show of it as Theo talked. “And...we had to wear the singlet.”

“Mhmm” Scott said, wiggling out of his shirt.

“Well...i couldnt help staring at everyone’s bulges...their asses” Theo admitted, flushing. “Everyone looked so good in their uniform. I wont lie, Liam looked pretty hot in that singlet. Nolan must be a happy man.” He smirked, before carrying on. “Well...one thing led to another, and i got a boner.”

Scott snorted, chucking the shirt across the room. He eyed the boner tenting the front of Theo’s pants, brow raised. “I’m guessing it was pretty hard to hide. Pun intended.”

Theo nodded, biting his lip. “It was pretty exciting though, i will admit” he said. He glanced over at Scott, who was now unbuckling his belt. “I mean, it seemed pretty normal any way. Most of the guys were hard, even the straightest guys. And the holds we were taught didn't help either. So by the time we had to do the rope climb, everyone was hard and on display.”

He gulped, eyeing Scott’s bare stomach. He wanted to run his fingers over that smooth stomach. Wanted to kiss it, lay his head on it. He shook his head. He’d get to do that later

“And?” Scott asked, undoing the buttons now. He pulled the pants down, just below the swell of his ass, dark red boxers stretched over the firm muscle. “I wont take more off until you tell me more.”

Theo gulped, knowing the hardness in Scott’s gaze. It was that same hardness that usually preceded a good spanking. He eyed the belt laying at Scott’s feet. His dick twitched, knowing it was something he wanted. He continued though, knowing it was what Scott wanted.

“Well, we had to do the rope climb. And most of the guys before me were struggling. And i couldnt tell why” Theo said, shrugging lightly. “I thought they just werent strong enough to do the climb initially. I know with our training, everyone is supposed to be able to do the climb by the end of the season. So it was gonna happen that a few people werent able to do it on the first day.”

“Who did?” Scott asked, pulling his jeans off of his feet.

“Liam did” Theo said immediately, before flushing. “Liam, Corey, and a few others. Liam got the furthest.”

“Did that annoy you?” Scott asked, barely concealed humour dancing in his eyes. “You like being the best at everything. So what did you do?”

“I snatched the rope off of him” Theo said, recalling the practice vividly. “He’d just gotten off the rope, gloating that he’d gotten so far before it was too much. So i snatched it off of him, pushed him away, and started climbing.”

Scott shook his head, a teasing smile on his face. “You really do like being on top, don't you babe?”

“Most times” Theo said, watching as Scott hooked his thumbs under the waist band. “Sometimes i don't mind being on the bottom.”

Scott snorted at that, smiling over at Theo. “Like right now?”

“Fuck yeah,  _ Alpha _ ” Theo said, a devilish smirk on his lips.

“But you haven't finished your story” Scott said, unhooking his fingers from the waistband.

Theo shook his head, but a smile was on his lips. “Well, i started climbing the rope. And as i climbed...i noticed the rope was rubbing against my cock.” Theo flushed, remembering the moment. “Yeah, it kept rubbing against me. It just...felt so good. Almost like i was grinding against your leg, like the other night at Sinema. I couldnt help but moan...and each pull higher, i kept moaning.” He paused, face beet red. “Pretty sure Liam heard me, to be honest.”

“Why do you think that?” Scott asked, smirking.

“Cause i got higher then he did” Theo said, pushing himself up so he was resting on his elbows. “But when i got back down, he just smirked at me and walked off.”

Scott nodded, mouthing  _ aha _ as he did.

“Well...i was so horny after that, i rushed to the locker room and jerked off while sitting on the toilet” Theo said, flushing red.

“Oh, my gorgeous, horny boy” Scott crooned, finally dropping his boxers, letting his cock and balls hang free. “I heard that you disappeared from training today anyway. Figured you were too horny to finish.” The alpha smirked, sauntering back to where Theo lay on the bed. “So, Theo, do you want a piece of this?”

Scott reached down, grabbing the base of his hefty cock. Theo’s eyes followed it as Scott shook it, the chimera licking his lips as he nodded.

“Yes, i do” Theo said softly. “I want you to fuck me so hard i cant walk.  _ Alpha _ .”

Theo knew that whenever he said that it would be a surefire way to get Scott riled up. Normally he’d be annoyed, especially with the mocking way Theo usually said it. But Theo knew...oh, he knew that whenever he said it while they were alone, he’d be in for the fucking of a life time.

“You stay on your back” Scott growled out, his eyes flashing red briefly, before he tamped down on his wolf. “You stay on your back, Theo, while i fuck you to my hearts content.”

He smirked as he gripped Theo’s legs firmly behind each knee, pushing them back until they were nearly touching his chest, before pushing them to the side.

“Hold” Scott said, his voice still a growl. Theo did as he said, enjoying the burn in his legs at the position.

He heard a tearing sound, before cool air brushed his hole, and he jumped, suddenly alarmed.

“You didn't just-”

“Tear a hole in for easy access to your ass? Yes, i did” Scott said with a smirk. A tongue swiped at the now bared flesh, and Theo jumped. He could hear the smirk in Scott’s voice as he said “Now all i’d have to do is bend you over whenever you wear this. No need to strip you of your clothes.” He ran a hand over the broad plains of Theo’s stomach. “You do look sinful in and out of clothes, after all.”

He chuckled as he spread Theo’s cheeks wider, pressing his face into the cleft of his cheeks and began eating Theo out. It felt wonderful, the warm, wet tongue probing it's way around his entrance, pressing at the firm ring of muscle. Scott sucked and licked, giving the hole a kiss every now and again as he slowly prepped Theo for the fucking he was about to get.

The tongue pressed in, and he moaned at the intrusion. The firm muscle wiggled around, digging in as deep as it could go, running along his walls in a way that had Theo squirming in pleasure. The tongue was removed, and then a finger was probing at his hole, pressing in. The tongue returned, pushing in beside the finger, and Theo whimpered.

“More. Please, gimme more” Theo whined, voice hitching as Scott slowly began to pump the finger in and out.

“What do we say when we want something?” Scott asked, pausing long enough to ask before diving back in.

Theo whimpered, throwing his head back into the pillows, a whine escaping his lips. “Please Alpha. Fuck me. I want you to fuck me with that cock of yours.”

He could feel Scott smiling against his ass, before the tongue was removed, quickly replaced by a second finger. He felt teeth against his ass, before Scott was firmly, yet gently, biting down on the bare skin.

“Anything for you, my love” Scott said softly as he pressed in a third finger.

He pumped the fingers in and out, making sure Theo was nice and loose, before pulling out. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table, squirting some out onto Theo’s hole. Theo shivered, the cold of the lube almost too much for his heated skin.

“Are you ready, baby?” Scott asked, his lubed up cock in hand.

Theo nodded, and that was all the confirmation Scott needed as he pressed into Theo, one hand holding his dick while the other was pressed to Theo’s chest, holding himself steady. Theo squirmed as Scott pressed in, enjoying the fullness, the heat, that Scott brought with every inch he pressed in.

When Scott was balls deep in Theo, both men let out a sigh, their breaths rasping and mingling. Theo groaned as Scott shifted his hips, his cock moving with every movement. It pressed against his walls, and Theo couldnt help but smile at the feeling.

“Fuck, i love your cock in me baby” Theo breathed out, chest heaving. He reached up, wrapping an arm around Scott’s neck and pulling him down. He pressed their foreheads together, staring into Scotts eyes. “I love you baby.”

“I love you too Theo” Scott said. He punctuated the admission with a thrust of his hips, smirking when Theo groaned.

“Fuck, i love it when you do that” Theo admitted, smiling up at Scott. “Can you do it again?”

Scott merely nodded, his lust taking control as he pulled out halfway, before thrusting back in hard. Theo slid back an inch, cursing as Scott hit his prostate.

“You were a fucking marksman in a past life, i swear” Theo growled out, cursing again as Scott hit that spot again. He slid back on the bed, and he lifted his hands up, arms flexing as he reached back and gripped the head board. “Careful, you might just knock me out.”

Scott huffed a laugh as he pulled out, thrusting back in just as hard. The clap of skin against skin echoed through the room as Scott began his eager assault on Theo’s ass, gradually picking up speed with every inward thrust. He reached down, spreading his hands across Theo’s chest as he leaned in, fucking into Theo’s ass as he muttered “Wouldnt you like that, huh? I knock you out and continue to have my way with you?”

Theo let out a low growl, reaching down and palming himself through the thin material of the singlet. A large wet patch had spread across the front, staining it a darker shade of burgundy. His cock jumped at his touch, pre spurting from the tip as pleasure rocked through him.

“Maybe next time” he managed to growl out, eyes glowing a dull gold. “I just want you to fuck me tonight.”

Scott growled, but nodded. His fucking never wavered, each thrust hammering Theo’s hole like a jackhammer. Theo loved every second of it, tried, and failed, to meet Scott’s thrusts with one of his own. One of the reasons he liked his current position was that he could simply lay back and enjoy the ride. And what a ride it was.

Scott’s thrusts were quickly becoming more and more erratic as he began to reach the edge. Theo could feel it too, growing quickly inside of him. He palmed himself through the singlet, trying to match pace with Scott but he was too quick.

“Fuck Theo, i think i’m gonna cum” Scott growled out, fangs bared.

“Do it baby” Theo growled back, eyes flashing. “Breed this wrestler ass.”

That seemed to do it for Scott. He made one final thrust, baring his fangs as he roared. Theo wrapped his legs around the Alpha’s waist, pulling him in tight as warmth bloomed inside him, Scotts cum painting his walls white.

Theo came with a roar of his own, thick white spurts painting the inside of his singlet. He came so much it began to soak through the material, thick globs of white visible against the dark wet patch. Scott, eye’s wide with pleasure, leaned down as he pulled out of Theo, licking at the wet patch, tongue darting out to lick up and taste as much as he could. He grinned up at Theo devilishly as his tongue darted around the clothed top of his cock before pulling of, licking his lips clean.

“You taste as good as always babe” Scott said with a smirk. 

“That must be all the pineapple i eat then” Theo said, smiling up at Scott. He felt envigorated, and despite the rough fucking , he could still feel and move his legs. “I am a little disappointed though, babe. I’m pretty sure i asked you to fuck me so i couldnt walk. It certainly looks like you failed.”

He smirked up at Scott, who’s smirk hadnt disappeared. If anything, it had grown.

“Oh, but the night is young” Scott said, crawling up Theo’s body, pressing their foreheads together. “The night is young, and i am not finished with you just yet.”

“Oh, is that so?” Theo asked, arching a brow. “And what things do you have in store for me?”

Scott just smiled, leaning in and claiming Theo’s lips in a sensual kiss. When he pulled back, he ran a hand down the inside of Theo’s thigh, gentle fingers leaving scorching trails over the firm muscle.

“You’re just going to have to wait and see” was all Scott said in reply.


End file.
